Related Art
This disclosure is generally related to data center operations. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a system that provides long-term resource provisioning for a data center.
Modern virtualization technologies have made it is possible for data centers to run different jobs in a shared environment. In other words, the different jobs can share the same physical resources, such as memory, central processing unit (CPU), and bandwidth, all of which can be provided by a single machine or a cluster of machines. One important consideration for data center operations is to consolidate multiple jobs (or loads) on a single machine or a cluster of machines.
Effective provisioning of the resources involves finding groups of jobs that can consolidate well, i.e., groups that can more effectively utilize the physical resources on a machine or a cluster of machines. A better consolidation can result in increased data center capacity. Moreover, by powering-off unused machines, the data center can also increase its energy savings.